


BTS - How they would kiss your neck / who enjoys it the most (Most to Least)

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [32]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Most To Least, Multi, Neck Kissing, Other, neck kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: This is part of our lists series (Most to Least, Best to Worst etc.)





	BTS - How they would kiss your neck / who enjoys it the most (Most to Least)

**1\. RM**

Namjoon would be the most likely to kiss your neck regularly as part of foreplay or as he was getting you worked up. He would be the most aware of how this would drive you crazy and be an instant turn-on. He would sometimes do this in semi-public to tease you. He would pull away from your lips and run his mouth along the side of your neck slowly; kissing you with a slightly open mouth up and down again, brushing along your collar bones and behind the ear. The experience would always be incredibly sensual and would leave you begging for more. He would love giving lovebites on your neck and other parts of your body.

 

**2\. V**

Taehyung would love to kiss the back of your neck as he came up behind you. He would pull your hair back and start at the base, near your shoulder blades before trailing his hot mouth upwards to your hair line. He would sometimes simply run his lips along the skin or, other times, would kiss your skin with his open mouth. Your legs would instantly start to tremble as you felt his hot breath against you; making the hairs on your arms stand up. He would also love to kiss the front of your neck during sex; crying out against your throat as he comes inside you. He is the “wettest” kisser and things would get very heated quickly once he started kissing the sensitive skin on your neck. He would do it for his own pleasure in addition to your own.

 

**3\. J-Hope**

Hoseok loves kissing every single inch of you and your neck would be no exception. While he would not necissarily prefer kissing your neck to other parts of your body, he would naturally do so more often than most of the other members. Foreplay and sex with Hoseok would always be a frantic and desperate affair, with him trailing his lips over whatever body part was easily within his reach. He would be the most likely to get carried away and nibble or lightly bite the skin there, leaving little marks. You would both always be giddy and giggly and you would love the feel of him pressing his smile against your skin as he showed you how much he loved you.

 

**4\. Suga**

While Yoongi isn’t one to tease you with neck kisses, when things started to get heated, he would automatically pull away from your lips to kiss and gently suck on your neck. He would inadvertently lick his lips before moving his mouth to your neck; pressing pouty and slightly wet kisses to the skin along the side and front of your neck, occationally sucking slightly harder but not enough to leave a mark. He would love to open his mouth against the super sensitive skin of your throat. His mouth would ultimately roam lower to your breasts while his fingers pressed lower still. You wouldn’t be able to help but moan his name out loud as he did this. He wouldn’t deliberately give you lovebites on your neck but would love to give you one on your breast, just below the trim of your bra where only you and he would be able to see it.

 

**5\. Jimin**

Jimin’s neck kisses would be incredibly soft and sweet; leaving you with butterflies in the pit of your stomach. He would love to tease you with them; placing sucky little kisses along the side of your neck towards your collar bone. His kisses would be less likely to get you worked up but would leave your skin tingling and your heart fluttering for him. He would occationally kiss your neck in public, making you feel like an in-love teenager. He would like to give you love bites occationally but would be very gentle as he did so.

 

**6\. Jungkook**

Jungkook would be the least likely to deliberately kiss you neck, but when he gets worked up his mouth would automatically roam to the skin there. His kisses would be wet and passionate; trailing all over your skin desperately, from your mouth to your cheek to your collarbone to your breasts and nipples. He would be incredibly breathy and you would get hot just feeling his breath against your skin. He wouldn’t deliberately leave lovebites but might get a little carried away and give the occational nip or bite in his desperation for your body.

 

**7\. Jin**

Jin’s neck kisses would be incredibly chaste and sweet. He would leave a trail of closed mouthed kisses from your neck to your collar bone; whispering sweet nothings in your ear as he did so. He would never leave love bites on your neck but might leave a soft mark on your lower stomach, just above your panties.


End file.
